<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for the Wayward Son by dragonflybeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646868">Waiting for the Wayward Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach'>dragonflybeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Missing Moments [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes for a drive. </p><p>***WARNING: spoilers for the Supernatural finale. If you haven't seen it yet, you probably don't want to read this, and probably won't understand anyway.***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Missing Moments [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/38182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for the Wayward Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not kidding - I have written a modification of the end of the show. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, don't read this. </p><p>If you have seen it and hated it, I'm probably going to write multiple fix its.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to take a drive.”</p><p>It just felt wrong, the idea of going to see Mom and Dad, Ellen and Jo, Rufus, Charlie, or any of their other old friends without Sam. If those people had waited this long to see Dean, they could wait a little longer to see them both.</p><p>Besides, Dean wanted a little more time to think about what he was going to say to Cas when he saw him again. He still hadn’t figured out what he thought of Cas’ declaration.</p><p>Baby was there, all gassed up, polished, and ready to roll. The day was beautiful, the air was the perfect temperature to have the windows down, and the radio played all of Dean’s favorite songs with no annoying commercials.</p><p>As he drove, he imagined Sam’s life. He would probably leave the Bunker, maybe turn it over to some of the hunters from Apocalypse World, the ones Sam had been training to be the new Men of Letters. That’s what Dean would do. He wouldn’t stay in the Batcave without Sammy.</p><p>Sam would go marry Eileen. Anyone could see that the two of them were crazy about one another.</p><p>They would have kids one day. At least one. If Dean knew Sammy at all, the first boy would probably be named Dean. Sam wouldn’t want to raise his kids as hunters, but he could teach them the basics, to keep them safe. They would probably be all book smart like Sam and Eileen.</p><p>Sam would never be able to walk away from hunting completely. Hell, the past week had shown that. Sam had been just as bored hanging around the bunker as Dean had. Probably Sam would become the new Bobby, the one to run the research and assign hunts. He’d look like Sam Elliott, completely gray but still refusing to cut that damn hair.</p><p>He’d keep the Impala too. Probably wouldn’t drive her much, but he’d keep the tags current (and probably legal for the first time since Mom died) and keep the oil changed.</p><p>Then one day, when Sam was old and tired, after he’d lived long enough to see his grandchildren, Little Dean would sit by his dad’s bed and tell Sam it was okay to go, just like Sam had told Dean.</p><p>Sam would have the long, happy, normal life he had always wanted.</p><p>Huh. That might be awkward when Sam finally gets here, that Jess has got to be around somewhere, but Sam’s been with Eileen for a lifetime now.</p><p>Dean didn’t know how long he had been driving. It felt like hours, because he figured he’d listened to at least 50 songs on the radio, but the sun really hadn’t dropped much in the sky at all.</p><p>He came to a bridge that looked like one he’d seen before. The real one was on a back road in the western Ozarks, some little trail that Dad had always liked to detour along, so he and Sammy had continued the tradition. There wasn’t much traffic unless the spring flowers were blooming or it was fall “leaf looking” season, so they would stop by the bridge and have a picnic sometimes.</p><p>He stopped on the bridge and got out to look at the water.</p><p>Yeah, it really did look like the Ozarks here.</p><p>It was quiet, with no other cars, no other people, just the occasional noise of some small animal in the forest and the soft flow of the water.</p><p>Dean didn’t know what changed. There wasn’t any sound, or anything he could see, but between one second and the next, he knew Sam was there.</p><p>“Heya, Sammy.” He said before he even turned around.</p><p>“Hey Dean.”</p><p>Dean hugged his brother. He pulled back to look at Sam, who didn’t look any older than when Dean left him a few hours ago. He was wearing a hoodie with a jacket over it, like he used to right after Stanford.</p><p>“Come on.” Dean smiled. “Let’s go see the parents.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>There was something behind Sam’s smile, something that he wanted to tell Dean but couldn’t find the words just yet. Dean didn’t push. They had the rest of eternity for Sam to tell him about his happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Donna.”</p><p>“Hey Jodes.”</p><p>“Donna, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Sam left on a hunting trip last week. He left his dog with me. And he hasn't come home yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, during the whole Sam montage, the way his house never changed? I thought it was going to turn out to be some sort of dream sequence. I'm still upset that it wasn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>